DialAToddy
by angelsinstead
Summary: Marty calls to talk to John McBain, but gets Todd instead.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. (Written as a Smut Challenge)

John McBain had just stepped from the shower. Beads of water clung to his tall, muscular body. He entered into his living room, wearing nothing but a black towel wrapped around his hips. He was running a hand through his damp dark hair when he heard someone knocking upon his door. It was no doubt Roxie, coming by to pester him again about getting back together with Natalie.

"Yeah, who is it?" he called out, throwing the door open.

There stood Todd Manning with a surprised expression seeing John standing there in nothing more than a towel. "What's going on here?" Todd asked, a half-grin appearing on his face.

"What's it look like, Manning? I just got out of the shower," responded John as Todd stepped inside and John closed the door behind him. "The question is... what are you doing here?"

"Ohhh I just stopped by for a sandwich," Todd replied as he walked over toward the couch.

"A what?" John gasped, looking over at Todd in disbelief.

"Well, yeah... I got hungry...and you make the best sandwiches," Todd said innocently.

John just shook his head, his damp dark hair moving around his face. "Whatever," he breathed. "Let me go get dressed... then I'll make you a sandwich..."

"Alright," spoke Todd as he took a seat upon John's couch.

A few minutes later, John emerged wearing a black t-shirt and a close-fitting pair of black pants. His hair was freshly combed and he looked like he might be ready to go out on a hot date. "Are you going out with my niece tonight?" Todd asked as he followed John into the kitchen.

"Hell no," answered John as he started taking deli meat, cheese, lettuce, pickles, mayo, and other sandwich fix-ins out of the refridgerator. "I gotta go into the station for a couple of hours tonight. There's an important case I am working on."

"Bummer. I was hoping you would stay and chat," said Todd as he watched John preparing a delectable sandwich. Lately the two of them had become good friends which in itself was a bit odd, especially when John had told Todd about his past relationship with Marty. In the past, Todd had been insanely jealous of Marty's boyfriends, but he didn't hold that against John. Somehow he sensed that whatever had happened between Marty and John was now done and over. Marty was now in Ireland with her long-lost, freshly back-from-the-dead husband, so Todd didn't see John as a threat. In fact, the two of them were becoming quite good friends.

"Why don't you stay while I am gone, relax and watch some T.V.? I won't be at the station long, then we can have a beer together when I get back and chat," said John as he finished up with the sandwich, handing the plate over to Todd.

"Sure, we do have a lot to talk about..." Todd agreed as he reached for the plate, his mouth watering hungrily at the sight of the yummy sandwich. John really did make the best sandwiches.

"Okay, have fun eating your sandwich," John said as the two guys walked back into the livingroom together and Todd plopped himself back down on the couch. John grabbed his gun belt and his keys as he was just about ready to go.

"Ohhh and uhhhhh... don't answer the phone while I am gone. I am expecting a call tonight... a call from Ireland..." John warned.

Todd stopped midway in raising his sandwich to his lips, hearing McBain's words. Ireland? Marty was calling... here? Tonight?

Todd just nodded, pretending to turn his attention back onto the sandwich as John said farewell and walked out the door. John's words kept echoing in Todd's head. *Expecting a call tonight... from Ireland* The thought of hearing Marty's voice again after all of these years had his heart pounding. But he knew she wouldn't want to talk to him. John was right. He shouldn't pick up that phone. He should eat his sandwich, then just go.

Todd rested his head back against the couch, grabbed the remote, and flipped on the T.V. He tried to get interested in whatever was on the screen, but suddenly his mind was on other things, namely a certain beautiful woman who would be calling from Ireland. Suddenly even his yummy sandwich lost it's appeal. He was sitting there, just nibbling on it, when the phone rang.

He looked at the phone, his heart racing in his chest. The urge to answer it was unbelievably strong. He needed to speak to Marty, to hear her sweet voice again. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. Disguising his voice as John's had worked before when he had spoke to Tomas DelGado, so tonight he would do the same, just for the opportunity to speak to Marty. Putting his sandwich aside, he made a mad dash to the phone.

"Hello," he said, making his voice deep and whispery, just like John's.

"John? Is that you?" a voice spoke on the other end of the line. Todd nearly forgot to breathe. It was her! Marty!

"Uhhh... yeah... it's me... " Todd answered, clearing his throat a little and trying his best to sound just like John.

"Do you have sore throat or a cold? Your voice sounds a bit funny, John," Marty said with concern, realizing almost immediately that something seemed sort of "off" about this particular call.

"Ummmm yeah... that's it," Todd said, laughing just a little as he continued to speak like John. "So, how are you, Marty? How's Ireland?"

"Ohhh it's alright... I guess. That's why I called. Patrick and I- we broke up," Marty said sadly, feeling truly miserable. "I'm sorry, John. I know you wouldn't want to hear this. You have your own life... but I still consider you and I to be friends, and I have no one else I could talk to..."

"That's okay. No worries," he said as he wondered what could have happened between Marty and her Irish boy-toy. "Why did you and Patrick... break up?"

Marty let out a little sigh, clutching the telephone reciever in her hand. "Well, John, I just wasn't feeling it anymore. Patrick and I had been apart for so long... and I had moved on in my life. When he came back, I tried to recapture with him what I had before, but it just wasn't the same. And then I heard ... that this certain person from my past had returned, and I realized, I just don't want to be with Patrick, so I broke it off. I'm coming back to Llanview tomorrow."

Todd nearly dropped the phone. What in the world was Marty talking about? He was on a sudden mission to find out. "Marty, I don't follow. Certain person from your past? Who are you talking about?" he demanded, almost forgetting to disguise his voice in his rising excitement.

Marty hesitated a second, but finally she spoke. "You know that when you and I were together, I was never able to give myself to you fully. It's been like that with every guy I've been with and it's hell. There has only been one guy...one guy ever that I felt totally connected to... as though I belonged with him, but you know, it doesn't really matter. I can never be with him. He's got his life, and I've got mine. He can never forgive himself for hurting me, so I know it's over. I want him, but I can never have him."

Todd didn't know what to say. Was she talking about him? Or was he just wishful thinking? Now that he was back in Llanview and had regained his life, had Marty been thinking about him? "Marty, uhhhh... I think we should talk about this..." Todd said as he tried to get Marty to tell him more about this mystery guy she was hung up on. "Tell me about this guy."

Marty let out a little sigh as she felt a bit strange sharing all this with John, but she just had to talk to somebody. "Alright... I will tell you about him, but this is just between me and you... if this ever got back to him..." Marty said, sucking in her breath a little as she thought of the man that for years she hadn't been able to shake. "No matter who I am with, no matter how much I try to be happy, I always think of him..."

"I miss him... and I want him... and I fantasize about him," Marty said softly.

"Really? You... uhhh... have fantasies?" Todd said, the words thick upon his lips.

"Yes, really naughty fantasies. I think about him all the time. It's driving me crazy, because I know I'll never have him..."

*Tell me about it,* Todd was thinking because he was in the same boat himself, longing for Marty and yet knowing he would never have her.

"And when you are ... uhhhh ... thinking about him... do you... ummm... touch yourself?" he asked quietly.

"YES," she admitted, knowing she should feel terribly embarrassed, telling all of this to John, but strangely she wasn't.

"Marty, I think it would help if you told me about these fantasies, get it all off your chest so to speak," said Todd, once again almost forgetting to disguise his voice, considering he was feeling surging desire at the thought of Marty's kinky little fantasies.

"Well, uhhhh... I dunno..." Marty said quickly, not knowing if she should go there. That woudn't really be appropriate, telling her ex all her sexy fantasies about another guy.

"Ohhh come on... I want to hear it," he said persuasively. "Tell me, Marty... and don't spare any detail..."

"I really don't know. I might- I might get excited."

"Then touch yourself. I won't mind..." was his quick response. "I know you want to..."

Marty couldn't believe he was saying these things and she was actually considering it. Phone sex with John? Should she go there? Wasn't her love life (or lack of it) already fucked-up enough? Ohhh well, he was certainly willing... so why not? Throwing caution into the wind, she decided to have a little fun.

"Okay," she said. "But you have to touch yourself, too."

"You ... want me to touch myself?" Todd asked softly, thinking he had just died and gone to Heaven. Not only was he going to hear Marty's kinky little fantasy, but he was going to get the opportunity of making himself cum in the process. How could any man possibly refuse?

Marty let out a little laugh. "What are you wearing?" she asked him.

"Uhhhh... nothing..." Todd responded. "Only a towel..."

"Ohhh my God," came Marty's gasp. "Well, take that off... and then come right back to the phone..."

Todd nearly dropped the phone as he stood up quickly, pulling his t-shirt over his head. He then unzipped his jeans, tugging them down his legs and kicking them away. Lastly he removed his boxers and took a seat once again on McBain's couch. "Still there?" he spoke into the phone, his voice sounding more hoarse than usual as he tried to speak like John.

"Is your cock hard yet?" Marty asked.

"Ummm... uhhhh yeah, I am starting to get hard," Todd answered, because it was true. This sexy talk with Marty was driving him wild.

"Hmmm... okay. Now let me tell you about my fantasies. They are always the same..."

"I am at Rodi's, the place where we first met. And he's there and our eyes catch across the crowded room. I walk over to him and he takes me in his arms. I gaze into those eyes of his, and I melt. I want him so very much. Soon I am seated upon his lap. We are laughing and joking, and I ask him to be my sex-slave. And it isn't long before I ask him to come back to my place..."

"Go on," Todd urged, knowing exactly where she was going with this. She WAS talking about him. It was him that she wanted. He was the man of her fantasies. After all these years, how had he not known?

"I take him back to my mansion and we end up in my bedroom. We are kissing and touching... His skin feel so good against mine..." Marty said as her voice changed, becoming heavy with desire. "We end up having the best sex of my entire life..."

"That's all?" Todd said as he was hoping for more detail. He really needed to cum.

"The rest is just between me and him," Marty answered. "I'm sorry, John. All I can think about is him. I don't think I can have phone-sex with you..."

"No, Marty... don't hang up... don't go," Todd said urgently, not wanting this to end. "Let me make it better. You need me to make you cum."

Marty's heart did a flip-flop, noticing that in the urgency of his voice, that really hadn't sounded like John. Something was amiss, but Marty hadn't quite made the connection yet. "John, you're acting a bit strange..." said Marty. What in the world was going on here?

"You're not hanging up," he said as he lay back on the couch, clutching the reciever to his ear. "What are you wearing, Marty? Tell me..."

"I have on a white silk nightie," she replied, just giving in. She needed this. She needed to cum. She just couldn't deny it any longer.

Todd hissed, imagining her in the little nightie. "And tell me about your panties. What color are they? And are you getting wet?" he asked.

Marty was a bit taken aback with his questions. What was the sudden interest in her panties? That didn't sound like John. It sounded like...

"Todd," she murmured, biting her lip. That man had always been fascinated with her panties. John could have cared less; he just wanted to get in them.

"Huh?" he said, hearing her speak his name.

"Nothing..." she said, knowing she must be losing it if John was now reminding her of Todd. "My panties are white and they match my nightie. Do you want me to take them off?"

"Yes please... Please take them off," Todd spoke, practically begging. Just the thought of Marty naked was driving him wild. He looked down at his cock, seeing it stirring, so he took it in his hand.

He could hear Marty's sweet breath on the phone as she was working to remove her panties. "They're off," she said into the phone.

"Ohhh God, I wish I could see you right now. I wish I could touch you..."

"Are you touching yourself...?" Marty asked. "Tell me about your cock. Is it hard yet?"

"Ohhh yes, babe... you make me sooo hard," he replied as he stroked his cock, feeling his flesh throb against his palm. He knew it would feel a thousand times better if he could feel Marty's soft little hand wrapped around him so very tight, stroking him.

Babe? John never called her "babe." Only one man had ever called her 'babe,' and that had been Todd. Ohhh God, she missed and wanted Todd so much; she must be projecting him onto every single man in her life. How pathetic.

"I'm so wet," she said in a whisper. "I wish you were here to fuck me with it..."

"Slide your hand down, baby... and play with your clit," he coaxed her, working his throbbing cock with every word. He wanted them to cum together. He wanted to hear her crying out as her lovely juices spilled from her beautiful body.

Marty made a sound that sounded like a strangled gasp as her hand moved down between her thighs and she found herself. She began to massage her clit as she heard his heavy breathing. "I wish I could lick your pussy,' he moaned. "I'm going to cum soon... I'm not going to last..."

"Ohhh yes... me, too," she responded. "It feels so amazing. I am so wet..." As she spoke, she rubbed tiny circles over her hardened clit.

"I am imagining your pussy squeezing my cock as I thrust into you hard and fast again and again," said Todd his breath ragged as it got increasingly more difficult to disguise his voice. He was going to cum soon... and cum hard.

"Ohhh God, yes!" she cried out, suddenly losing it as she began to cum. Her whole body went up in flames as she came so hard, her juices flowing from her body. Hearing her cry out, Todd lost it as well. He was cumming, his seed spilling from his tip in a rush.

"Marty," he called out in a voice raw with passion. A voice he had forgotten to disguise.

"Todd?" she spoke, knowing without a doubt that this wasn't John McBain.

*Ohhh hell!* Todd was thinking. *She knows it's me!* His breathing was harsh as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Todd?" she screamed into the phone, but he wasn't saying a word.

Ohhh God, it had to be Todd. What in the world? Had she just had phone-sex with Todd?

Todd didn't know what to do, so he just hung up the phone. He stared at it, looking dazed. Wow, that had been hot... but at what cost? Would Marty show up in Llanview tomorrow, demanding to know why he had tricked her on the phone?

Minutes ticked by and still the phone didn't ring. Instead the door opened and in stepped John McBain. He regarded Todd naked, the phone nearby along with the half-eaten sandwich. "I'm not even gonna ask," McBain quipped.

Todd reached over, covering his spectacular privates quickly with his own discarded t-shirt. A smirk came to Todd's lips. "Marty called," he said as though that in itself could be an explanation.

"Figures,' said John, heading off toward the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich. He'd had a long, eventful night, but it looked as though Todd's night had been far more exciting.


End file.
